A-Team
by ArachneManiac
Summary: Naruto has finally tracked down Sasuke. What will happen during their final battle? Yaoi {[BoyXBoy]} ahead! Please review!


Naruto aimed a punch at his old partner that should have knocked him off his feet. After all, he had one hell of a left hook, or that was what he had been told at least. But of course that wouldn't work, this was _Sasuke_ he was up against. How could he even think that something like that would work against him? A straight-up punch wouldn't knock him off his high-horse, no, he would need a better plan then that. The blond needed a stategy, a plan to bring down his old partner. "Sasuke! Today is the day I'm bringing you back to Konaha! I've waited for this day for years!" he screamed.

Sasuke stared blankly at his foolish partner. _Him?_ The defeater of _Orochimaru_ being forced back to Konaha by the dead-last. He couldn't hold back a harsh laugh that erupted from the back of his throat. He hadn't laughed in several years, but this...this was laugh worthy. "You?! Bring _me_ back? You're the same as you were three years ago, you dobe!" he sneered. A punch to his cheek knocked him back a few feet.

"You're coming back to Konaha whether I have to die for it to happen! I promised this, and I don't go back on my words! That's my nindo, _my_ ninja way! Teme! You should know this by now!" Naruto yelled at him. What he meant was _'I miss you, teme! I need you back by my side. I need you so much; these years have been nearly impossible without you. You're coming back even if I have to drag you back.' _

"I would rather die before I go back to that..that disgusting village!" Sasuke screamed back at him. What he really meant was _'I'm hurt, Naruto-baka! They forced my brother to slay my clan! I'm lonely, I'm hurt! Don't make me go back; I don't think I can take anymore pain!'_

Naruto formed the Rasengan in his palm, and ran at Sasuke. But the black-haired missing-nin was ready for him. He already had Chidori ready to stop him. As the two collided, both were forced back several feet. Sasuke ran at the blond with his sword, slashing down his chest. It wasn't deep, it wasn't fetal. But even so, it caused a dribble of blood to run down his chest. Naruto pushed himself back onto his feet and formed about ten shadow clones. He back at Sasuke with all his clones, kunai knives in hand. A few slashes made it, but Sasuke knocked it out of his hand eventually and slashed all of his clones. Everything made a "poof" noise, but the real Naruto wasn't in sight. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, glancing around in every direction for the blond. Where could he be?

A rock beside his feet poofed, revealing Naruto who jumped up, punching his chin. Sasuke flew up in the air from the impact, falling on his back. "Teme! Do you realize how much I've missed you?!" the blond yelled without thinking. The black-haired shinobi narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hn." Naruto dashed at him, knocking him into the ground. He sat on his old partner's stomach. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Do you?! Huh?!" he demanded.

Sasuke glared up at him, but didn't try fighting him. "It's not been easy for me either, dobe!" he yelled. The blonde gripped the collar of his shirt; despite the fact that it wasn't really a shirt considering it went all the way down his chest. "Come home, Sasuke, please...Just come home," the blonde screamed as his tears fell on Sasuke's face. "Why should I, dobe? My home...is gone. I have no where to go, Naruto-baka." The blond shook his head furiously. "Don't say that, teme! You have a home! And it's in Konaha! Please, just come home.."

Sasuke lifted up his arms, grabbing a hold of Naruto's collar. He tugged the blond down by his collar, crushing their lips together in a kiss. Naruto's blue eyes widened, looking into Sasuke's onyx colored ones before both of them closed their eyes. The kiss lasted for several moments before it broke, allowing both of them to fill their lungs with oxygen.

Karin, Jugo, and Suigestsu remained frozen in place several yards away from the two boys. At first, it seemed Sasuke might have needed their help, but now? Karin remained frozen with blood running out of her nose from the sight of Sasuke and Naruto. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and grinned. Maybe now he might have a chance with Karin now that she had seen this. Jugo stared for a minute before turning around, holding his finger out for a bird to perch on it.

On the other side of the battle ground, the Konaha ninjas were settled down, waiting for if Naruto had needed any help. Ino and Sakura's faces were bright red, and their eyes were glued on Naruto and Sasuke. Shino, Kakashi, and Shikamaru didn't care either way. Hinata was passed out on the ground from shock, and Kiba was holding her. Maybe he would have a chance with her now. Chouji wasn't paying attention, he was munching on chips. Sai was looking over at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura? Do they love eachother? I read in a book that if two people kiss, they love eachother," he whispered, obviously confused. Yamato rolled his eyes at Sai, and relaxed against a tree.

Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke's collar. "What do you say, Sasuke? Will you come back to your home?" he asked. "Shut up, Naruto-baka. Get off me," he muttered. The blond didn't respond; instead he gripped his shirt. "Well?" he demanded. "I don't know, alright? Dobe, get off of me," he muttered. Naruto complied, climbing off of him. Sasuke used this chance to climb on top of him, pulling out one of his kunai knife. He pressed it to Naruto's throat. "Save your breathe, dobe," he muttered, kissing the blond fiercly. He removed the kunai, tossing it aside.

When their lips separated, blue eyes met onyx ones. "Naruto-baka, I can't. I live to destroy Konaha. That place is not my home. Do you know what they did? It's Konaha's fault my family is dead. They gave the mission to Itachi to kill them! Don't tell me that's my home when they killed my clan. They had to be a better way to settle it! I..I love you, dobe. But Konaha is not my home."

"Don't be crazy, teme. That...that was one person. It wasn't all of Konaha," Naruto protested. "Naruto, you..I..." Tears started to pour from the ex-nin's eyes, and Naruto reached up, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Come home, teme. Konaha is a forgiving place, won't you be the same?" Sasuke's face softened slightly as a sigh escaped his lips. "I-I don't know. Naruto, why can't you understand?"

"Because love makes you blind to reasoning," Naruto mumbled. Both of them stood up, and the blond pulled his old teammate into his arms bridal style. Sasuke's face turned bright red. "What the hell are you doing, dobe?!" he demanded. "Come on, teme, we're going home," the blonde answered.


End file.
